Lily's Speech
by CopperCaramel
Summary: Lily and James have been dating a while. This is what happened on New Years!  Happy New Years guys!


Lily snapped the box closed and breathed a sigh. This was going to be so hard, she was so nervous.

Standing up from her bed, she pulled on the clothes she had picked out earlier for the New Year's party Sirius was throwing. Simple clothes really, just her comfortable – if slightly formal and flattering – jeans and a Muggle t-shirt that claimed she was a fan of some soccer club her father followed.

The t-shirt was red and had 'EVANS' written across the back. She changed the crest on it to the Gryffindor crest and made her way out; it wouldn't do to be late.

Nobody knew about her plan. That was the way she had wanted it – though Sirius had looked at her strangely when it was _her_ who suggested the New Year's party. Remus had chalked it all up to James' bad influence, though he had thrown her a rather suspicious look before following his own claims.

Making sure to check if it had been spiked, Lily sipped lightly at a goblet of punch. It wasn't long until James spotted her and threw his arms around her from behind. It was a little after nine and Lily was almost positive she could smell Firewhiskey on his breath.

"James," she began in a reprimanding tone.

He sighed, "It was only a sip Lily, I promise."

Smiling slightly at how well he knew her, she turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. Without a moment of hesitation, she gave him a quick kiss and stood in closer to him. He was so warm.

James smiled down at her, wondering how he had gotten such a great girlfriend. She was everything he had always wanted – his life, his friend and his lover, er well _almost_.

Sirius sidled over. "Hello James!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, ignoring Lily as he had been doing the past week. Lily raised an eyebrow but drew him in for a hug. He gave the _best_ hugs ever – aside from James of course.

Sirius laughed weakly and barely put his arms around her. He slapped a shot of Firewhiskey into James' hand while Lily had her back turned and winked conspiratorially as James downed it. Sirius pulled Lily away and over to the table with the alcoholic drinks on it.

James was following, but he wasn't close enough for him to hear anything. He didn't see the way Sirius was giving Lily the evils or the way he had a bruising grip on Lily's elbow.

"What are you doing, Lily?" he hissed at her, as soon as he was sure James couldn't hear.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" she shot back haughtily. Sirius couldn't have guessed her plans, could he?

"I know you're cheating on James." There was no mistaking his angry tone. Well, not if you were feeling okay; Lily wasn't feeling okay. To say she was completely shocked was putting it mildly. She knew Sirius hadn't really wanted James and herself to go out but this was ridiculous, he surely would lie to break them up.

"I am _not_ cheating on James!" she hissed back after finally finding her tongue. Cheating on James? That was preposterous! Anyone could see how much she loved the prat!

"Where have you been sneaking off to for the past week and a half then?" he asked, finally sure he had caught her.

Lily gaped. Was this idiot for real? "I have been going to classes and to the library! Nowhere else!" She was lying, but it was only a little white lie. Nothing that would harm anyone, hopefully at least.

Sirius glared, "You've been sneaking into Hogsmeade."

_Shit!_ She had forgotten that map of theirs. Grimacing, she faced him and told the real reason she had been sneaking of the grounds.

~O~

"THREE, TWO, ONE!"

James grabbed Lily and kissed her soundly. Feeling slightly weak at the knees, Lily couldn't help but kiss him back. All thoughts and worries disappeared from her head, just like the usually did when she was with James.

Then the music around them stopped and Sirius trained a light from his wand on her. This was her big moment, she couldn't ruin it.

"James, all year I've realized exactly how much you mean to me. You're more than just a boyfriend; you're a best friend too. I still can't believe how much you've changed.

"I still remember the day we first kissed." There was a round of laughter at the, everyone remembered it. "It was the last day of school – last year – and you were busy trying to wind me up and I turned around and kissed you, odd isn't it?"

James was blushing slightly, making Lily's heart almost burst with affection – and love. "And I remember the day I realized somewhere down the road I had fallen in love with you." There it was. The 'L' word they had skirted around all year. Lily knew he loved her; she didn't need him to say it – though that would be nice.

"It was a normal day and we were sitting in History of Magic. Not much you can get up to in that class and even I was bored." Sirius gave a rowdy cheer at her admittance but hushed as he listened out for the next words.

"You were just sitting there – almost asleep actually – and just stroking my hand." She gave him a mock-reproving glare for his semi-conscious state that day in class. "I was slowly falling asleep too and just before I dropped off, the last thought that going through my head was that I hoped you were there by my side when I woke up."

Now it was Lily blushing and James grinning. "That got me roused and I nearly jumped out of my seat in confusion. I had thought we were only dating casually but here I was hoping to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life."

James gave a nervous chuckle, unsure where this was going.

Sirius coughed to prompt her and Lily gave an awkward smile. "Well I know you're probably wondering what this is all about – not to mention bored with my nattering – so I'll get on to the reason I'm doing this.

"It's a leap year this year. Muggle tradition says that there is something girls can do on leap years that they can't any other year."

She got down on one knee and fumbled in her pocket for the small box.

"James Potter, would you do me the honour of accepting me as your wife?"

James stared at her; a volley of gasps went around the room. This was it, the final chance he had to break her heart with a rejection.

"Yes," he said in a shaky voice, "I'll marry you, you-" Words couldn't describe her at that moment. He pulled her to her feet and before she could put on the ring, he kissed her with a bruising force.

The room went silent again when they finally separated and as Lily slipped on the ring, everyone heard a small whisper enquiring, "Does this mean I have to take your surname, Lils?"

Her laugh rang out above all the others. "No," she whispered against his lips. "I quite like the idea of becoming Lily Potter."

And then she kissed him – _again_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I am aware that James and Lily's seventh year wasn't a leap year but in this it was :3**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


End file.
